This proposed eight-bed Clinical Research Center will be a continuation from the six-bed unit that was opened in September, 1974. It will have associated outpatient facilities. Research in this unit will include investigations on allergic disorders and inflammatory diseases of the connective tissues. Inhalation and oral challenge with allergens will be conducted in bronchial asthma with assessment of histamine, complement and other mediators of the allergic response. Immunoglobulin and complement turnover studies will be conducted in rheumatoid arthritis, lupus erythematosus, urticaria and cryoglobulinemias to assess the relative roles of classical and alternative pathways of complement activation and of intra- and extravascular immunoglobulin metabolism. Other researches will be directed to pituitary function in diabetes, growth and development. Special attention will be directed to prolactin and to the enhanced activities of clipped growth hormone. Topical therapy in psoriasis, hemopexin in prophyrias, and control mechanisms in gut absorption and bone marrow uptake of iron are other projects.